120566-recent-dungeonpve-experience
Content ---- ---- ---- Hardcore! Seriously though hardcore PVErs are generally not nice like hardcore PVPers... I guess next time you should link the achievement for soloing Hogger and Frogger. | |} ---- ---- ---- i take offense to that. @OP in general there are not to many dungeon queue pops normally it is the same people over and over again. this has been my experience for the past 2 weeks for doing around 20-30 dungeons a day. if you are iffy on a dungeon there are tons of resources out there like vids to look at for a quick refresher. if that isnt your style i would suggest not mentioning it to the group, because more than anything it shows a lack of confidence if you have absolutely no experience in a dungeon i would highly suggest a pre-made group. because at that point you would just be asking for verbal abuse. dungeons in this game are difficult and they require some amount of knowledge to surpass them. not everyone wants to spend an inordinate amount of time on a run having gone in thinking they could get a quick 20min run in before dinner. give others the benefit of the doubt, do not be baffled if 4 other players dont want to help teach you a dungeon instead of actually run one. this is not a "wildstar has a bad community" or a "wildstar is full of elitists" thing. not everyone has the time or the patience to teach someone a run. this community isnt toxic, raiders arnt douche bags, no ones shit doesnt stink. lets not make a big deal out of this since it isnt really anything new since the dawn of online gaming. | |} ---- ---- QFT | |} ---- ---- Why is it OK to derp around and waste a PUG's time but not your premade's time? On one side we have PUG's that take the game way too seriously, on the other we have PUG's that look at PUG'ing like it's not valuable so it's OK to be a time-wasting goof. When they group together, it's always the others fault when the run fails, neither wants to ever see how they contributed to the failing. One group needs to lighten up, and the other group needs to grow up. And both need to find premades that fit their style to run with if they don't want the drama that comes from foisting their playstyle on others that don't share it. I don't understand the whole deal of "Oh if you're not serious, go waste PUG's time." Why is their time less valuable? | |} ---- Don't assume the grass is greener on the other side. | |} ---- this is not the case however i have 34k hp, 7.5k armor, 22% deflect, 13 deflect crit, so i dont have horrible stats for a tank stalker. and i have ran the dungeon before. i simply said "i havent ran this much, but i am an experienced player' boom ragefest. i want a community that welcomes anyone. I am an experienced player which pissed me off because didnt even start the first fight without 2 people dropping out, its a joke. pve'ers need to take a step into their role as part of the community, especially since a lot of us pvpers have put a lot of energy into spurring new players. this is not one of those ways. | |} ---- they were clearly raiders. not hard to tell. | |} ---- you CLEARLY didnt read the post. you CLEARLY are the same as those other pve'rs. | |} ---- this. i mean i dont know how else to make it very clear that i was an established experienced player with decent gear and can handle any of the dungeons, and to have the response i got was a slap in the face. maybe this community truly DOESNT want w* to grow | |} ---- Wait, what? I thought I was on your side, man. It was a crappy thing to do, and I've not rage quite a dungeon in my life (I have politely give up after a point is clearly made that the group isn't going to progress), so I don't know why I'm clearly the same as those guys. In fact, if I had been in the group I'd have said "No worries man, I'll answer any questions you have". | |} ---- ---- Ug that sucks mate! Elite boobs always ruin the game for everyone :( I would encourage you to find people to group with and run things with them. Its the only way I can stand running anything in a MMO anymore. Souly for the reasons you mentioned. | |} ---- Dear God, do you really think that if someone knocks on the door at the start of the dungeon, that you still have to ignore it? Or that if someone calls on the phone, you have to put it on mute and can't even answer just to say you are busy and will be able to talk in about two hours? Plus, it's normal at the start of the dungeon that people need time to get things together, people change specs, put on other gear, maybe reload UI if it bugs out. I'm a tank and usually when I zone in, I have to wait at least 3 minutes for everyone to get ready. It's no big deal. | |} ---- ---- ---- a community that accepts anyone will never happen. is this the first case you have joined a pug and people have ragequit on you because of your lack of experience? sure they were raiders, but why are we generalizing an entire group of players? WHOA holy bawls m8. you need to calm down, why are you trying to start some kind of war between pvper and pveers. we are one in the same, there is no stereotypical differences between pvper and pveers and propaganda is bad. this is the most whiny, non-constructive, finger pointed, annoying comment i have ever seen on this forum. what do you want m8? do you want people to say "oh poor you, you were in the right. those 4 other players are jerks and should get banned for not liking you"? the road to a good community goes both ways m8. you know what doesnt help the community? going on a forum and starting a riot about how the community is bad. learn to suck it up and requeue. not everyone is a terrible person, no ones shit doesnt stink, the world does not revolve around any one person. | |} ---- ---- "Wait a sec I'm changing spec/gear" is not "I need fast afk" .. Too many times these fast afks end up to be 15 minutes of waiting for the player to disconnect or leave without saying anything. So why not do that random fast afk (taking a leak/dump) before you press that queue button? Do you enjoy people waiting while you're pushing that python out? | |} ---- im going to have to stop you right there bub. i think NOT waiting an arbitrary amount of time for a player who just had all the time in the world to do w/e he need before pressing the button to join is completely rude. i mean where is the sense of community here? if wildstar wants to get past 10 million subs like WOW we need to start being better people at an individual level. if someone says "brb 20min" in a dungeon you should wait through that 20min. i mean it is a pug run so you had this coming. if someone says "oh this is my first time, write out a detailed description of each boss fight" you better believe 4 other players start to type. i mean it is a pug run so you had this coming. if someone says "i queued for tank to make the queue pop but i dont have any tank gear nor know how to tank is that okay" you better help that player get tank gear by friending him outside the dungeon and running adventurers with him. i mean it is a pug run so you had this coming. if someone says "dont miss this interrupt or im quiting" you better hit that interrupt, less you lose a player. i mean it is a pug run so you had this coming. if 1-4 other players say "insert mean stuff here" you better learn to suck it up. i mean it is a pug run so you had this coming. | |} ---- ---- yo this is said, i run pugs all day and we always get silver. sometimes even gold (stl, kv). you on entity dom? | |} ---- Some DPS are waiting maybe for an hour and are not leaving the computer, because they are worried that the queue will pop. Once they get into the dungeon, it's not unexpected that they may want to go the toilet before the run starts. I personally am okay with this. Better now than in half an hour later before a boss fight, where stopping would get me and other out of the flow. And whenever I run dungeons, I rarely ever see someone drop a "brb" and then never come back again. Most of the time those folks return very quickly indeed. You must be really unlucky. | |} ---- I basically only play 2 games - WS and LoL. I pug dungeons all the time and can honestly say I've seen a lot more toxicity in WS group content than I see in LoL on the rift. | |} ---- You and I play 2 completely different versions of LoL. LoL is the only game I play where your group will report you for basically ANYTHING. Went back and didn't ping, type it in chat, and posted it on a thread? - REPORTED* | |} ---- I disagree. It is flat out disrespectful when people go AFK for long periods of time getting free loot/xp getting carried like that. If you know you're going to have to go in the middle of a dungeon, don't queue at all. period. I don't mind waiting 2-3 minutes, but over 10-15 is a little too much. It's wasting everyone's time.. You may as well leave and your queue debuff will be up by the time you're back. This would be pretty cool, but queues are already long in general... I wouldn't even want to imagine the new queue times if it was split like that. I have to add though, it might work after Drop 4 when there's more incentive to run random dungeons and adventures... Who knows. | |} ---- ---- Happens when I read forums first thing in the morning without coffee XD | |} ---- This is sooooo untrue I can't even begin to describe it. I mean LoL is a game made by the devil to spread madness, rage and frustration among it's huge playerbase. Wildstars playerbase is fine in my experience. Theres some dicks, but most are just decently behaving people. Decent behavior doesn't mean you wait for some 15 year old to finish his dinner because mommy told him to eat or some nerd dying to heart attack cause he hadn't moved from his chair in the last 72 hours. You pay to play this game to have fun. Everyone doesn't get along with everyone and some people are just outrageously annoying and you don't have to deal with that. You don't have to keep dragging someone through a dungeon that won't even consider being wrong when he insists hybrid builds are the best. You don't have to drag along someone who constantly makes mistakes and blames others no matter how nice you try to tell him what he is doing wrong. And most importantly you don't have to wait for someone to take a $hit. If he's in such pain before the queue pops that he can't sit for 30-60 minutes longer his problems lie deeper.. | |} ---- Like ilvl ? :P | |} ---- Pretty much, "WS is dead because they listened to the HC audience", "Raiding gear ruined PvP", "WS keeps catering to the HC raiders", "Hardcore players are mean". The actually truth is a lot of these fake HC players that are pushing the dumb ass agenda. The fake HC audience wanted dungeons to stay at silver attunement. Most actually raiders what the game to be more accessible to all players, while the fake HC audience think their bullshit achievement should put them a head of avg players. | |} ---- I'm just finished download the games and lvled my first character to lvl 5. From what you just said, this game more into Hard Core player or elites, is there any room for casual player like me? I'm working, maybe around weekend I can play, weekdays maybe not much, 2 hours max maybe. | |} ---- Depends on what you plan on doing, if you just want to enjoy the game hit max level and do some 50 content then that is more than fine. My guild does pug GA every Friday and I think a lot more guilds are doing that now as well. So that alone is making seeing the raiding content for casual a bit more accessible. There is also a few guilds that only raid 2 to 3 nights a week, not sure how many you can find on the weekend that only raid for 2 hrs though. | |} ---- That's nice, atleast you didn't call him a raider and accuse most raiders of being the same for the sake of creating a scapegoat. :D | |} ---- This is dead on, you can see the people who are the fake HC people in the forums quite a bit they are defensive of everything in the game, and do not want the game to open up to more players. To be honest from the OP I would be surprised if those guys were raiders, as cereal raiders wouldn't really be pugging dungeons anymore. And if I knew there was Sake for making scapegoats... would encourage me for making lots of them... especially if the Sake is warm! | |} ---- ---- Next time I see their spamvertisements in Thayd about their GA 6/6 I'll bring this up. Also... "Cereal Raiders" | |} ---- When you pug, do you kick people for being new, though? I'm not even a raider, but my gear is good enough that if I'm grouping with my buddies we generally aren't too concerned about newbies because we generally can drag them through- especially if we are all dps and the new player is a tank or healer. | |} ---- I once did a pug where it was me tanking on my alt, some new player who had no idea what he was doing (but a nice guy who was trying hard- he joined my guild after the run) and 3 6/6 guild tags (one healer, two dps- all different guilds). I kid you not- it was the worst STL run ever. We wiped so many times I don't even know what to say, and we couldn't survive the pushback phase on Stormtalon. One of the 6/6 dps guys would die every time. The healer abused the two 6/6 guys pretty harsh, and when the new guy said "look, I'm new it's probably me" the healer said "no- it's not you- you're fine". I honestly don't know what was going on- but those 6/6 DPS guys were just awful, even though they were in raid gear (as in, not new recruits or alts or anything). We eventually disbanded because we couldn't get to the Eye of the Storm phase on the final boss. So ever since then, I take 6/6 with a grain of salt. | |} ---- Nope, we normally just make fun of them in mumble if they keep dying repeatedly to dumb stuff. Don't think we've ever kicked someone because their undergeared or new. 9 times out of 10 the pug with get from LFG is pretty solid. We did have some random engi rage log towards the end of a SC, that was pretty funny. | |} ---- Raiders, especially DS geared, can carry anyone in there and still do a fast run. I had a situation where i queued with a healer guildie, and we got 2 dps 1 tank pugs.. i was impressed by the tank keeping agro, however the DPS did less than the tank and also dying frequently... As Spythe said we laughed about it in teamspeak and continued doing the dungeon with 1 tank 1 dps 1 healer dragging them along, why should we care since i personally can solo/duo most of the veteran bosses? It just so happens that at the end one of the two dpsers was happy because he was stuck on attunement of said dungeon, that was nice, it makes me want to pug more to help newbies, however, due to lack of rewards i end up doing solo normal STL... Drop 4 should fix that with modules being distributed to everyone in veterans, newbies will get tons of help! | |} ---- This. Sadly just because someone's guild has gotten into (or even through) GA does not guarantee that they themselves are a good player. People can get carried on raids just like they can get carried through dungeons, if the other folks involved are good enough. Sadly, it's the folks who are used to getting carried who often have the most elitest attitude. This has been my experience in so many games. And no matter how good the guild is sometimes a bad apple gets in. I don't really want to get involved in the greater argument here but I will say that elitism is something that my guild is very much against. For our part, we make it clear to our members that if they go on PUGs they're expected to give other players the same consideration that they would give to their own guildmates. So things like ragequitting from a group that's struggling or because it's not going to get a medal, or trying to kick out folks on the run that are new/learning, just aren't acceptable. Our reputation matters to us - we're a guild that tries to help new players learn, after all. Take that for what you will. | |} ---- ---- Its not fair to blame a guild for one persons actions. He could be a new recruit for all you know. We had that issue once at release. We were recruiting players to get into GA and one of the members we had did something bad in a Vet Adventure and then we saw a reddit post calling Eugenic out and shaming our entire guild.. say what now... xD We didn't even know about the incident until it was on reddit lol, and the guy that did this was a new recruit who never raided with us yet at that point, he just had Eugenic tag. | |} ---- ---- I would think logic dictates because you are playing with "random" players, expectations should be lowered as the range of experience to quality can be from zero to hero so expect to always be at zero. Not so much as wasting people's times on purpose. | |} ---- I see where you're coming from there about keeping expectations low and I agree with it, but that post was in direct response to Rocio specifically saying to use randoms to "derp around a bit". I was addressing the attitude that people have that PUG's don't deserve to be taken seriously, it's OK to waste their time, to treat them like dirt, etc..., just because they're PUGs. :) | |} ---- this isnt even the situation though. i was very polite and quick. | |} ---- You missed the point of my post entirely so I didn't respond to you. I encourage you to read my post again and if you still don't get it, then I really don't know what else to say because that's the exactly the issue with people who enter a PuG with expectations of getting things done within a certain time limit. | |} ---- While you had said other things in your post that I agreed with, it was the specific use of "use PUGs to derp around a bit" that set off the question/rant I had about it being OK to do so in PUGs but not in an organised/guild group. It's the specific attitude of not taking PUGs seriously, which you yourself showed in that post too with that specific comment of using PUGs to "derp around a bit". I know it wasn't the whole, or even main, point of your post, but that's the point I was addressing. I didn't need to address the rest of it because I understand and agree with it. I just don't understand the attitude towards PUGs and it being OK to waste their time. Hell, if there's any group you should be going into to "derp around a bit" it should be the organized group, the group that you've gathered that you know will tolerate you and your actions, that are OK with the time wasting. I don't go into PUGs expecting to get the best of the best and have 5 star runs. But I don't let that color my attitude and actions and say "Well, we're not going to be super awesome, so I'm just gonna derp it up in here." That attitude is just as bad as the ones that go in expecting to be super awesome and acting like *cupcakes* when it doesn't go their way. My question/rant wasn't directed 100% at you, it was just what you said that triggered it. My apologies for it seeming to be that way. | |} ----